The invention relates generally to kitchen utensils and in particular to a fanning plate for a baked potato. Baking a Hasselback potato involves slicing the potato laterally in thin slices such that it is cut almost through, with the skin and a bit of potato holding the slices together. Seasonings and oil are then sprinkled between the slices and the potato is baked. Unfortunately, it is difficult to hold the potato together while fanning out the slices during the seasoning and baking process. A fanning plate, with an arched top surface to fan out the slices of the Hasselback potato, would resolve this problem.